


An Anonymous Courtship

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q pines for James and imagines its him who is sending him gifts. is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q woke up alone in his bed and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands then reached over and got his glasses off the nightstand and put them on. He sat up and slowly got out of bed. He had to stop having these fly by night men in his home, he needs a real relationship.

He went and relieved himself then started the shower, as he washed himself all he could think about was James, that idiot, overbearing, self-absorbed gorgeous blue eyed man. Q put his forehead to the tiles and groaned. Why did he have to think about him, it only tortured him further, there was no way that James Bond would want anything to do with him.

But the thought of having him atop him was so arousing and exciting. To imagine James Bond grab him and pull him into a brutally hot kiss was so arousing, Q could feel his cock getting hard. Getting some soap he slicks up his cock and begins stroking it as he imagines James just taking him hard, showing him who was in charge. Q was moaning now, bracing one hand on the tile, the water sluicing over his back. He could see James holding him down and having his way with him, biting and marking him.  He wanted to taste his cock and look up at him as he slides his lips over the crown. Q came with a shout, then leaned against the tiles and sighed, then smiled as he sang out loud. “When you wish upon a star.”

He got dressed and got his satchel with laptop and went to catch the tube.

He walked into Q branch and was immediately called upon to help out his co-workers. All the thoughts of James Bond fled his mind as soon as he opened his laptop and began working.

Across the world in Thailand, James was running down an alleyway, jumping over boxes and trash to get away from five men chasing him down for a computer program he stole. James had seduced it from a woman who just happened to be the wife of the kingpin who wanted to sell his plans to the highest bidder. James stumbled as a bullet skimmed his shoulder; he could feel the blood flowing but chose to ignore it because he had to find his way to the car.

He got behind a large door and looked back and cracked off four shots as he put his com in. Thankfully R was there to hear him, she directed him to go east and head down three blocks and the car would be there.

He fell as a shot rang out, grunting James stumbled and had to stop, the shot was through his chest. He was flat against the wall and he could hear the men coming.

“R, help me outta here, shot through my chest.” R kept her cool and directed the evac team to where James was. Q walked up behind R watching. James was firing off shots as he sat on the ground behind two large barrels. After ten minutes the team finally arrived just as James was running out of clips. The medics took him as the team killed off the rest of the gang.

 

Q had his hand on R’s shoulder and smiled.

“Well done, you got him out and now he will be fine.” She smiled at Q then got on the com with the medics. Q went to his office and shut the door and shaded the glass and let out a long sigh of relief, James would be alive and fine. He listened in on R talking to the medics. James had a bullet wound on the right side of his chest just below his nipple. Q bit his lip as he heard them working hard on James; he had lost a lot of blood and had almost flat-lined.

 

Once they got him safely away, he was patched and put on a medic flight to keep an eye on him till he was back in London.

It was a whole day before James was back on British soil and safe, he was immediately brought to medical and worked on, and once he was in a room and a bed, Q would walk in and look at him through the window. He needed to see that James was alright, even though he wasn’t his lover or even really his friend, he just needed to know, so everyday around lunch he would come and see if James was awake or if he was still alright. He got into his files with his computer and it said it had been close, and lucky that they got to him when they did.

He looked at the clock and realized it was the time he usually went down to James room. He took the lift and went down into Medical and towards James’ room, when he looked in the window he saw that the bed was empty and was puzzled, he asked a passing nurse where 007 was. She told him 007 checked out and left, she figured he went to find a pub. He nodded and sighed heading back upstairs.

As he took the lift back up he had heard that James like to disappear at times after a mission and drink himself into a stupor but Q knew that if he was James’ lover that he would take care of him and he wouldn’t have to turn to alcohol for solace.

It went on for months, Q sometimes would lead James on a mission or it would be R, if he was wounded and brought back to MI6 and taken care of, Q would go down to his room and see if he was there and if he was alright. He just couldn’t get the courage to really talk to him when he came down to get kitted out.

He would smile when James would wink at him or listen closely, sometimes he would stand a little too close and Q would breathe in his cologne and just wish James would take him and kiss him. Q would have to take a breath and calm his libido then pray that James didn’t notice.

It was around mid may when Q came into Q branch and found a small box on his desk. It was wooden and had a hinge on it but the wood was beautiful with dark and blonde lines through it, whoever made it took their time and loved it.

He sat down and opened it to find a small hand carved sparrow in flight. It was carved from pure jade. There was a small note next to it that read.

_A small bird told me it was your birthday!_

He bit his lip and was puzzled that the small card wasn’t signed; he didn’t figure he had a secret admirer, Q wasn’t used to getting gifts, he didn’t have any family and a birthday wasn’t celebrated at MI6 because no one was supposed to know your personal information.

He put the sparrow on his desk and just stared at it, he couldn’t stop smiling. R knocked on his door and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw his face.

“Now what has brought such a smile to your face?” Q pointed to the sparrow and the box. R was in awe and touched it feeling its smoothed texture.

“So beautiful, where did it come from?” Q shrugged, and told her it was in the box and showed her the note.

“You have a secret admirer, how darling is this?” Q blushed and R leaned down and kissed his cheek. She left his office and closed the door.

Q worked the rest of the day and every few minutes he would look at the small carving and smile. He was wondering if he should take it home or leave it here. He decided home would be best, so nothing would happen to it.

It was around seven pm when he went home, the small box in his coat pocket, walking up to his flat he was stopped by his neighbor and given a box, a larger one than from earlier, she shrugged then went back into her flat.

Unarming his flat he got inside and dropped his satchel then walked over to the table and set the box down, he carefully opened it and gasped when he found a small cake inside that said happy birthday on it. Lifting it out he set it on the table, it was white with deep red rosebuds on it.

He went and started some tea then got a fork and sat down, feeling very decadent he forked himself a chunk and put it in his mouth and moaned. It was his favorite, a buttercream frosting over a white cake with cherry filling. He felt tears come; it had been so long since someone had given him or even thought about him on this day. The kettle was singing so he got up and fixed his tea then go on the phone and was about to order some takeaway when someone knocked on his door.

Wiping his face he got up and went to the door and opened it and was surprised to see the delivery man from the restaurant he was about to order from.

“I didn’t call you?” The guy shrugged and shoved the bag towards him.

“We got a call and it was paid for and told to bring here and say.” He looked at a piece of paper then looked back at Q.

“Happy Birthday eat up!” Q reached into his pocket to give the guy a tip when he waved him off telling Q that he was already tipped and wished him a happy birthday and walked off.

Q shut the door and armed the flat and walked back to the table and opened up the boxes. Inside was every dish he was going to order, he sat down dumbfounded. Who was doing this, he had to find out so he got his phone and called the take out Thai place and was told it was done anonymously, Q thanked them and got himself a plate and ate his dinner, once he was done with that he cut himself a large piece of cake and ate it all with no remorse.

Lying back on the couch he rubbed his stomach, it hasn’t been this full in a long time. He was about to close his eyes when a knock came to the door, puzzled he got up and unarmed and  opened the door and found a box on the floor, shaking his head he picked it up and looked out seeing no one. Locking the door he went back to the couch and sat down, the flat box in his lap he carefully opened it, praying it wasn’t a bomb.

What he found inside was amazing, it was a first edition leather bound The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Q could not believe his eyes; he carefully picked it up and looked it over, slowly opening it, he could smell the old leather and was overwhelmed.

“I don’t know who you are but you know me and I thank you.”  Q held the book to his chest then up to his face and breathed it in.

He took the book then got the small box with the sparrow and put them both on his mantle, taking the sparrow out of the box and putting it atop it. It was then he realized he didn’t check his mailbox, so he got the key and unlocked his door and went downstairs, opening the box he found bills as usual and some fliers then a red envelope, locking his box back he goes home and shuts the door. Setting all the alarms, he sets the rest of the mail on the table then sits down and looks at the envelope.

Opening it, the front says ‘to a wonderful guy’ and when he opened it, he put his hand to his mouth softly gasping.

_Happy Birthday, You deserve a lovely day and an even better future._

_Xoxo_

This also wasn’t signed; he got up and put it next to the gifts. He felt loved even though there wasn’t anyone in his life. Putting away the leftovers and taking one more bite of the cake he put it all in the fridge then cleaned up and went to get undressed for bed.

Lying there in the dark he went over his mind again and again wondering who it could be. His mind wandered and he imagined it was James who sent him the gifts and that they would begin a relationship, but he knew it was just a fantasy. Why on earth would James Bond, MI6 agent of the Queen and all around amazing looking man want him when he could have anyone in the world, probably even the Queen, he laughed at that.

Sleep took him over as he hugged a pillow to his chest imagining it was James.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Q walked into Q branch and found James waiting for him at his desk. Q set down his satchel and coat and smiled warmly at James once he noticed him.

James returned that smile and leaned elegantly against his desk.

“About time you showed up, I’ve been waiting for you, I’m heading to Egypt and I need a new gun and kit.” Q rolled his eyes and glares at him.

“We just outfitted you with a new Walther and you lost it, and the radio and that special phone I made was demolished.” James put up a finger and told Q matter of fact.

“I was being chased by five men and I had to jump into the ocean to escape them, now tell me Quartermaster, what would you have done?” Q raised a brow but knew he was beaten and relented to James.

“Yes well, I am sure you couldn’t help it but still do try and be more careful 007. James smiled in triumph and waited while Q and R got him kitted up. He watched Q and how efficient he was in his movements and how elegant his hands were. He wondered if the boffin even had a boyfriend or a life outside these walls. James figured he had some sweet bird waiting patiently at home for him, fixing his tea.

James chuckled imagining that and when he looked up and saw that Q was watching him, when he saw that James noticed he quickly looked away, he wondered what that was about because the look on Q’s face was one of wonder, James just shrugged it off as nothing and took his kit and such from R because Q was in his office avoiding him now.

After an hour James was on a flight to Cairo. Q had all but ran to his office after James caught him mooning over him and he had fled in embarrassment. He hit his head on his desk chastising himself for letting him get caught.

“Oh Will, you have to get control of yourself, he might get angry or whatever.”  He sighs and sits back in his chair and that’s what he notices a large manila envelope on his desk, looking it over he sees it has only a Q on it.

Getting a letter opener he opened it carefully and looked inside. He carefully pulled out a signed copy of the lyrics of Imagine by John Lennon. Q’s eyes went wide as he gasped in awe.

He gently laid it down and didn’t dare take it out of the plastic sheath it was in. Resting his chin on his hands he stared at it then checked the envelope for a note and was rewarded with one.

_Wouldn’t the world be a better place if we all would have just listened to John when he was alive!_

Q bit his lip, and wondered who was sending him these amazing gifts. The message was typed so he couldn’t have the handwriting analyzed. He would have to go shopping for a frame for this beautiful gift.

Carefully he put it back in the envelope and placed it in his satchel, to keep it safe. Whoever this person was, knew him very well and in some way it was a little scary but in another it made him feel so special.

He went and worked on more plans of his to make better weapons, when he finally arrived home after 12 hours he took out his laptop and plugged it in to charge. He got into his pajama bottoms and t shirt got him some of the leftover Thai from the other night and heated it up as well as some water for tea.

Opening his laptop he brought up the secure page that tracked agents. He gathered his tea and dinner when it was ready and sat down to eat as he looked up where James was.

He had landed in Cairo as the blip was shown on his screen. He wondered what James was doing, and what it would be like to be on a mission with him, would it be dangerous, well of course it would silly goose.

Q shook his head at that thought, then wondered would James seduce him, use that lethal charm on him, it’s not as if it would be hard since he was so enamored of James. Q sat there and imagined being shot at as he ran with James or hacking into an enemy program and stealing plans. He was smiling as he thought about James and him being on the run, risking their lives for Queen and Country and loving each other at night. He sometimes wished he was an agent going out into the field instead of being at MI6 behind a desk.

Q threw away his containers then got the cake and cut himself a piece; he smiled so big when he looked at it. Even though it was no longer his birthday, he still felt special.

James sat at a bar in Cairo wishing it wasn’t so hot; London was looking so good right now. He drank down his beer and ordered another one. His contact had just left and he wasn’t in the mood to do anything right then so he pulled out his mobile and sent a text to Q to bug him.

_What are you doing Q, hacking the Queen? J_

Q was sitting at work, going over plans for a laptop he wanted to build when his mobile sang out there was a text, picking it up he couldn’t believe he was getting a text from 007, his heart started beating hard, he didn’t know what to do.

He rolled his eyes and took a breath and called himself a stupid idiot and to answer the text.

_No 007, been there done that, just looking over plans for a new laptop I’m inventing. Q_

James chuckled when he got the text, of course he has hacked the Queen, probably did it as a child. So he decided to get a little cheeky.

_Hot date tonight, going to shag her into the mattress? J_

Q laughed and shook his head; he figured James didn’t know he was gay, should he confess to James that he is or lead him to believe him straight. It was a hard decision for him, would it make James treat him differently, well it was a risk he would have to take.

_No, No hot date sadly and no her to shag, maybe find a he? Q_

James blinked when he read the text. He thought Q was straight, this was interesting to know.

_Forgive me, I never realized and I hope you are not offended was just in the mood to tease you. J_

Q smiled and flushed a little when he read his new text, so James Bond did have a heart.

_No worries 007 nothing to forgive, how is Cairo? Q_

James finished his beer and noticed he was being watched by a woman who was quite lovely, James gave her a smile.

_Cairo, is about to get very hot, check you later J_

Q frowned and figured that James just found someone to distract him for a while, with a sigh Q shut his mobile and turned back to his laptop and James’s signal and when he brought up James vitals, he noticed a rise in his pulse. Q sat back and wished he was the one making James’ pulse go rapid.

Q more or less figured that James was straight and that would mean Q would never have a chance not that he ever really thought he did.

Q closed the laptop and cleaned up the kitchen then got himself ready for bed. He had a day off tomorrow and decided to use it; R would be handling James so Q didn’t have to worry unless something went wrong.

When he was laying in his bed all he could think about was James with whoever he was with, probably some woman with dark features and long black hair. Egyptian women were so exotic and mysterious, Q wondered if James ever got tired of that type of woman.

Would he ever be with a man? Could James ever be with Q, He figured that James probably wouldn’t and to quit fantasizing about it.

Q was jolted awake by his mobile going off, getting his glasses on he picked it up and swiped so he could read the text and realized it was R stating that he was needed ASAP at work.

Q texted back he was on his way, he rushed and got dressed as fast as he could. Grabbing his mobile and his laptop he put everything in his satchel then grabbed his coat and set the alarms and rushed out.

He was running to get to the tube when he saw a taxi and flagged it down. Headed to MI6, he had the taxi drop him off a block away then ran into the building. Showing ID and palm print scan he rushed into Q branch and R walked briskly over to him and said that 007 was in trouble.

They set up his mobile then the large screen and Q got the com in his ear and called upon James.

“007 can you hear me, give me your location?” Q waited for a few moments and was relieved when James answered, he didn’t sound well.

“Q; almost found out and I need an exit.” Q brought his signal on screen.

“I see you 007, you are about 8 kilometers from the airstrip, we have a car headed your way, white Mercedes.” Suddenly there were gunshots heard on the com and Q tensed. He could hear James breathing harder because he was running.

“007 head west 9 meters then north for 2, there should be a white Mercedes waiting for you!” Q was biting his lip waiting for James to acknowledge his orders.

James saw the Mercedes but had to dodge bullets before he could get inside.

“Understood Q, and thank you, will be in contact once in flight and the package is safe.” Q let out a breath and smiled at R. She looked to Q and could see that he was so over the moon for James and she just prayed that he wouldn’t be hurt.

“Talk to you soon 007.” Q pulled out the ear wig and sat down; he tried to comb back his unruly hair. He felt good that he helped James.

Wanting some tea he went and set a kettle on in the break room of Q branch. Rinsing out his scrabble mug, he got down his tea and waited for the water, when something caught his eyes. He was the only one who drank Earl Grey tea and when he looked back into the box he saw something small in the bottom of the box.

He fished it out from the tea bags and lifted up a small box. Opening it he found a small charm of a scrabble Q with a chain. He lifted it out of the box and smiled. He glanced around and seeing he was alone he put it on but made sure it was under his shirt.

He wished he knew who was doing this, never in his life had anything like this happened to him someone really liked him.

The kettle singing brought him back from his thoughts, so he poured the hot water into his mug and seeped the tea bag.

He added some sugar then put everything away and headed back to his desk. When he sat down and sipped his tea his mobile went off.

_Q thank you see you soon, maybe have a drink? J_

Q let out a sound that was like a little girl getting a new doll. He quickly looked around hoping no one heard him. He quickly fired off a response.

_Glad you are safe 007, and yes a drink would be great. Q_

Q couldn’t believe he had a date with James, well wasn’t really a date but he could dream right?

R came into his office and told him to go home, everything was handled and he could go rest.

He agreed and got up and got his things and headed out a large smile on his face.

He just couldn’t wait for James to get back, the smile never left his face as he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it out, been swamped at work.. hope you like.

 

Q was well deep into his work when he felt a tap on his shoulder, as he pushed up his glasses he turned and saw it was James. He gave a small smile, not wanting to look overly eager to see him; he looked him over then back up to his face.

“Well Quartermaster I have returned all your equipment I hope this pleases you?” James set down the gun and everything else.

Q looked over the items then turned back to James.

“Thank you 007, finally you have done something right, glad to see you are well, have you been to medical yet? James sighed and leaned against Q’s desk, and Q could tell that James was sore and that he could see the marks on his face.

“No Q I have not been to medical, I wanted to come here and see you first.” Q smiled and felt a heated flush go through his body.

“Well I am honored now I expect you to go and get checked out but, if you do not I will not go and have a drink with you.” James opened his mouth to speak then shut it and walked away grumbling.

Q laughed and went back to work. James sat shirtless on a table getting poked and prodded, nurses with needles scared James more than any enemy torture he has ever encountered. He would swear they enjoyed what they did to him, he grumbled about sadistic nurses and doctors.

Q was in his office when Medical called and told him that 007 was coming down and he wasn’t happy, Q laughed and got his things together after powering down his laptop and placing in his satchel.

When he put his coat on he found an envelope and pulled it out looking it over he then opens it to find a ticket to an exclusive art opening of an artist he admired, the note with it was typed and it read.

_Enjoy the show I hear this artist is the one!_

Q smiled and put the ticket back with the note and placed it back in his pocket just as James entered his office.

“You enjoyed sending me to those vampires didn’t you Q?” Q laughed out loud and put his satchel over his shoulder.

“Of course I did James, now don’t you owe me a drink?” James shook his head chuckling.

Q locked up his office and followed James to the parking area and slid into his Astin Martin and just about groaned out loud feeling the soft buttery leather. James noticed how he reacted to the leather and wondered how he would react to being kissed.

When the valet took the car once James was given his ticket Q noticed how posh the restaurant was. The waiter took them to a table that wasn’t too close to anyone but not near the kitchen. Q thought it was the perfect spot in the whole place and he figured James was known here.

James ordered a martini and Q ordered a scotch neat, which caused James to raise an eyebrow, Q gave the look right back.

“Little Quartermaster ordering scotch, next you will tell me that you dance the night away and have one night stands.” Q laughed then sipped his drink.

“You just never know a person do you Bond?” they both chuckled then James looked closely at Q.

“So, when will you tell me your real name?” Q sipped again then turned his gaze to James.

“Bond, that’s something I will not tell you no matter how much charm you send my way.” James laughed and leaned forward.

“Now Q, that sounds like a challenge I am more than happy to ascend to.” Q sipped his drink and the warmth he felt right then was not from the scotch.

James smiled and waved over the waiter, then looked to Q.

“Would you like dinner?” Q picked up the menu and nodded to him.

“I am feeling a bit peckish and I would love to try the chicken and spinach pasta.”  James looked to the waiter and told him to get what Q wanted and that he wanted a medium rare steak with chips. Waiter smiled and ran off with the order and the menus.

They ate and talked about work and about Alec and his Russian background, about the new M and the old M, Q laughed when James told stories of her legendary quips. To Q it was the perfect date except he knew it wouldn’t end with the perfect shag.

James drove Q home after paying for the meal, he waited for Q to enter his building before driving off, Q watched his car go around corner then leaned against the wall and sighed. Why couldn’t he just have me right now; I would give him all of me.

Q unlocked his flat and unarmed it when he heard his neighbor open their door and comes to his door.

“Hey, there is a package for you.” Andrew handed him the box and Q thanked him.

“I appreciate you holding this, and I know it’s happened a lot and I do apologize.” Andrew smiled and shrugged.

“It’s fine Charles, um but I was wondering would you like to have a drink some night?” Q smiled hearing his fake name then widened his eyes when Andrew asked him out, could he be the anonymous person sending him all these gifts.

“Um sure why not, how about this Friday night at around 8pm, is that a good day for you?” Andrew smiled and nodded then headed back to his flat.

“Meet you here at 8.” Q smiled, then quickly remembering his job leaned out to tell Andrew.

“If something with work comes up I promise to call alright?” He smiled again and nodded then shut his door. Q shut his then and set his satchel down and removed his coat all while looking at the box.

He liked Andrew, and thought he was quite handsome, like a young Tom Hardy. Q wanted to know what he kissed like for a long time.

When he opened the box with his pocketknife he carefully peeled back the sides and gasped.

Inside was the complete Dr. Who box set with all the DVD’s and signed pictures and some of the gadgets. Q giggled and sat down looking over everything, it was two hours before he stopped. He looked at his calendar and wondered what days he could set aside to have a Dr. Who marathon. He looked for a note and found it.

_Dear Whovian, Enjoy and maybe someday we can have a trivia challenge._

Q giggled again and smoothed down the note, he was going to save this with the other notes and put it in a binder, so whenever this person came forward they could discuss it.

Q showered and got ready for bed and lay down on his bed and his mind was warring between thinking about the anonymous admirer and James, but then Andrew entered his mind and now he smiled wide feeling very wanted. It was such a new experience for him as he was usually ignored because of his intellect; his mind could intimidate most around him so he was usually not asked out.

Q thought about all the times he had to act slightly dumb just to get a guy to want to keep talking to him. Thankfully at work he didn’t have to act that way to be noticed or appreciated.

Q let his mind wander back to James and how handsome he had looked despite the scratches on his face. He wanted so bad to be with him, just to spend a night with him would have to be a life changer. He had seen James shirtless and all he had wanted to do was run his hands over those muscles. To feel the strength and soft skin under his hands, to just slide his tongue around the edges of each muscle, if he kept up this kind of thinking he was going to get aroused. Q knew he needed a shag soon, but he didn’t know if he could use Andrew like that when who he really wanted was James. Q for the first time didn’t actually know what to do, because he wasn’t use to this, it was like a relationship triangle. He just laughed and turned to his side and fell asleep.

When Q walked into Q branch the next morning it was chaos, minions running around, R ran up to him telling him there was a breach of their programs and that it had just happened. Q got right down to business tracing the breach. M came down and yelled then Eve came and got him to take him back upstairs because he was upsetting Q and distracting him.

It was very late when they finally locked down the breach and traced it to a firm in China. Q got it all figured out and sent them back a viscous virus to kill their systems. Wearily he went into his office and sat down, his tea long gone cold and he hadn’t eaten either. He packed up his things and went to the nearest restaurant and ordered their largest burger and some chips and devoured it all. He often came here for meals and to wind down. The waiter who recognized him brought him an iced coffee and smiled.

“Looks like it was a long day?” Q nodded and thanked him as he began sipping it.

“It was long and exhausting but I thank you for this, should keep me awake enough to get home.” Waiter smiled and walked off to help another table. Q had his tablet out and was reading his emails when he saw that Andrew had entered the restaurant and spotted him, Q waved him over to the seat in front of him. Andrew sat down smiling wide.

“Funny meeting you here, was just going to order something to take home, would have called but it’s a nice evening and wanted to enjoy a walk.” Q got the waiter over so Andrew could order.

“Eat with me here, we can walk back together.” Andrew’s eyes widen and he nods yes.

“He orders a burger with extra cheese and enough chips to almost choke a horse, with a beer. “ Q couldn’t believe he could eat like that and stay thin.

“You must live at the gym if you eat like that.” Andrew just laughed and lifted his shirt to show off what to Q was the perfect six pack of muscle he had seen. Q swallowed and felt hot, he really needed to get shagged hard.

“Well, I guess that answers the question, I wish I had more time maybe I could get some muscle on me, but my job keeps me occupied.” Andrew reached and touched his hand.

“You look fine to me; maybe we could go for a run some time when you are off.” Q liked his touch and agreed, a run would be great.

Q sipped his iced coffee as Andrew ate, they talked about everything that was going on in London and what was new in pop culture. He found out Andrew was a fan of Dr. Who but his real love was Sherlock and that he completely shipped Sherlock with John. They found they both liked Thai food and hated dub step.

The waiter brought over Andrew’s bill but didn’t have one for Q who was puzzled.

“Your bill has been handled for any time you come in till the amount runs out.” Q was shocked and figured it was his anonymous friend. Andrew was shocked but happy for him.

They left and walked down the street towards their flats. It was a chilly but nice night, before they got to their flat Andrew tugged Q to the wall of a building and kissed him. Q returned that kiss wrapping his arms around Andrew, their lips and tongues moving against the others.

Andrew moved his lips down to Q’s jaw then to his ear, Q moaned softly and that made Andrew smile. He began taking small bites of Q’s neck, and it was arousing him so much that he had to tell him to stop and let’s take it private. Breathing a bit hard Andrew agreed and took Q’s hand in his own and led him upstairs to his flat instead of Q’s.

Once inside Q set down his satchel and Andrew took his coat then took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they both stopped and looked at each other, Andrew reached up and touched Q’s face then kissed him softly.

“You are so handsome Charles; I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Andrew whispered as his lips found Q’s ear. He removed Q’s cardigan and shirt touching his chest with just his fingertips as Q pulled up on his shirt; he wanted badly to touch his abs.

They slowly undressed each other and got into his lush bed, seemed to Q that Andrew liked bedding as his was a deep blue with white and a soft green with many pillows and comforters.

Andrew sat Q down and knelt down in front of him and slowly stroked his hard cock. Q touched Andrews hair and face tenderly then groaned when Andrew took him into his mouth and slowly slid his lips down then back up sucking hard. He started a rhythm and all Q could do was moan and watch him. Q laughed when he winked at him then laid back when his sucking became more labored.

“Andrew you are so good, nnnghhh so good.” Andrew lifted his mouth off with a pop and smiled before rising as he pushed Q back into the bed. They kissed deeply, running their hands over each other, when Andrew whispered to him.

“Fuck me Charles; I want to feel you inside me.” Q groaned and pushed him into the mattress and gave him a look. Andrew laughed and pointed to a drawer next to the bed.

Q took out a condom and some lube, then positioned himself behind Andrew, and slicked up his fingers and slowly slid one inside of Andrew who elicited a loud moan. Q worked his finger in and out before adding another one; he placed kisses down Andrews back then up to his neck.

“So tight and hot, I will so shag you into the mattress,” that caused Andrew to moan even louder and begin begging to be filled.

Q eased out his fingers and moved down and slowly slid his tongue over his ring of muscles which caused Andrew to cry out in pleasure. Q smiled and placed the condom on then slicked up his cock. He pulled Andrew up and turned his face so he could kiss him then pushed him back down sliding a hand down his back. He spread his cheeks and slowly began to fill Andrew with his hard cock.

They both groaned in unison then Q started a rhythm and was excited when Andrew moved back as he thrusts in. Q gripped his shoulders as he drove his cock into his tight hole.

Andrew was bucking back against his thrusts as he moaned out loud, Q noticed Andrew wasn’t shy about being loud and he loved it. He always thought quiet lovers were boring.

When he knew that Andrew was near, he pulled him up biting his shoulder then slid his hand down his chest to those abs he wanted to touch then he gripped his cock and stroked Andrew to a hard orgasm.

“AAAAhhhhh Charles yes… so good!” Q thrusts deeply for a few more times before joining Andrew on the bed, his orgasm intense, he eases off of Andrew and falls back onto the bed, breathing hard. Andrew sat up and leaned on his elbows and smiled.

“Guess that meeting for a drink would be a bit odd now huh?” Q laughed looked over at him.

“Yes well guess we didn’t want to wait for it.” They kissed softly, touching each other intimately, then Q yawned and Andrew laughed out loud.

“I think you need some sleep.” Q nodded in agreement and got up and got dressed. Andrew just put on his boxers and followed Q to the door of his flat. They kissed some more then Andrew told him good night and that he would talk to him soon and yes he still wanted that drink on Friday, Q agreed then kissed him again and went inside his flat arming it. He liked Andrew and he was a good lover, and Q did want to see him again because he was more than sure that James wouldn’t ever want Q in the same way as he wanted James.

Q showered and got into his bed and fell asleep hard, his mind warring with whether or not to dream of James or Andrew, Q would be happy with either, but there was still the anonymous person in his life who was in the back of his mind just there to remind him he had someone admiring him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiling you, two chapters in such a short time.

 

 

Q woke late the next morning and thankfully it wasn’t because his mobile was going off. He stretched and smiled feeling pretty good especially after last night. He relieved himself then washed his face and brushed his teeth. In the kitchen he started the kettle for water and looked in his fridge for his breakfast when he saw the leftover cake.

He took it out and fingered a small bit of icing then placed it in his waste basket. Pity he thought that it wouldn’t last forever, fixing his tea; he popped some bread into the toaster then fixed himself an egg. He ate as he went into his laptop and went over emails that didn’t matter too much till he found one from James.

He wondered how did James get his personal email, so he opened it and laughed, when the pic inside was of a cat who looked rather grumpy and he described it as M. He sent back an email saying he best not show that to too many people.

It was then his mobile rang with the tune of Dr. Who, Q picked it up and laughed at James again.

“Funny Bond, hopefully M will never see that.” James just laughed and scoffed at him, saying the old man could handle it.

They bantered back and forth for a while when James asked him if he was busy today? Q said he wasn’t and asked why.

James said in a sort of a sad voice that he was lonely, and wondered if Q wanted company. Q was shocked and said it would be great if he came over but he had to run to the grocers because he was out of a few things he needed. James said he wanted to come along and see what being domestic would be like, Q rolled his eyes and said sure and that he would meet him outside.

Q bundled up a little wearing a t shirt under his jumper that made his eyes seem a brilliant hazel. He wrapped a light scarf around his neck and put his coat on, then grabbed his wallet and keys and headed downstairs after setting the alarm and locking the door.

He found James coming up the street and smiled going towards him. The walked in step to the market just down two blocks, staying quiet at first then James spoke up first.

“Beautiful day for a walk even though it’s a bit brisk,” Q looked at him and smiled. Many people were out for a walk and such.

“Yes, but if I didn’t need some groceries I would be home in my pajamas watching DVD’s in bed.” James quirked a brow at that and smirked at Q.

“Would you be alone my dear Quartermaster or would there be a friend in that bed with you watching DVD’s?” Q laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Alone 007, all alone unfortunately,” James laughed and said that would be a pity.

“I do not think I have ever lain in bed all day with someone watching DVD’s, I believe that would be a new experience for me if it were to happen.” Q laughed, telling him he is missing out.

In the store Q grabs a hand basket and walked over to the dairy isle and picks up a half carton of milk, then a half carton of eggs. James just watched as he strolled with Q.

He noticed Q didn’t get too much fresh vegetables or fruit.

“Q, do you not eat anything fresh?” Q looked at him then his basket then back to him.

“I am not home a lot to eat anything fresh, I wish I was but it all goes bad so fast.” James nodded in understanding then went and grabbed a basket of his own and headed over to the vegetable isle and picks up some squash and mushrooms and onion then heads over to a display of fresh pasta. He picked up a small pint of cream and parmesan cheese.

Q walked with him puzzled as to what he was doing, was James going to go home and cook himself a meal instead of coming over?

James grabbed a loaf of French bread and garlic then gave Q a wink, he decided on chicken since he wasn’t sure if Q was allergic to shellfish.

He and Q both finished shopping and paid for their items and headed out of the store. Once they were back at Q’s he stopped and looked at James.

“Well since you bought groceries I guess you are not going to stay, so I will see you at work, so good…” James cut him off and headed up then looked down at him.

“Come on show me some movies then I will fix you a real lunch or if you don’t want that I could make it dinner, not often I get to cook for someone and to look at you, you could use a real meal inside you.” James went inside and didn’t see Q’s mouth open then snap shut, he stomped up the steps after James. He waited for Q with a smirk on his face as he unlocked his flat and shut off the alarms.

James immediately went to the kitchen as if he knew where to go. Not that his flat was a mystery. James put everything into his fridge then stepped out and looked around as Q put away his items. James stopped in front of the mantle and saw the gifts that were there. He picked up the small carved sparrow then looked at the book.

“You are quite the collector Q, you have good taste.” Q joined him and smiled, telling him they were gifts sent to him. James raised a brow.

“You have an admirer, interesting.” Well whoever this person is has tremendous taste, this book is amazing. Q went to his satchel and pulled out the envelope with the song lyrics signed by John Lennon and showed it to James.

“Have you had this authenticated, Bloody hell that’s incredible if it’s real?” Q laughed and said he was going to have it done soon.

Q then showed him the Dr. Who set he got and James sat down and looked it over as he removed his coat and scarf. He said he remembers watching one of the older Dr. Who’s with Baker as the doctor.

They sat and talked about Dr. Who and other shows they liked. Q went to his fridge and got two beers and some cheese and crackers he had bought and took it out to James. Opening his beer he handed one to James who thanked him.

They talked about movies and music both having different tastes and in some ways agreeing on some. James asked him what his time favorite movie was and Q didn’t even have to think about it.

“Star Wars!” is my favorite movie; it is the perfect film for every taste. James had to agree it was a brilliant movie, When Q returned the question to James, and he also didn’t have to think about it.

“Magnificent Seven, I tend to like westerns sometimes more than any other kind of movie.”  Q stated that he had never seen it and James was appalled, so he promised to show Q the movie some night all he had to do was bring popcorn, Q said it was a date.

James got up after about two hours of beer and went to the kitchen and started taking out pans and pots. Q followed hearing the ruckus and helps him find everything he needs. Q set the table as they talked about work; Q saw how efficient James was with a knife. He saw how at ease James was cooking and it made him smile. So James Bond international special agent for the Queen who kills at a whim, cooks?

Q was getting hungry as the smells filled the room, James took two plates and filled it with a chicken Alfredo that made Q’s mouth water.  They sat down and ate, silently at first then Q spoke up.

“Kings James, this is amazing, thank you.” James smiled then told him he was planning on shrimp but wasn’t sure if he was allergic to shellfish or not, Q told him he was and thanked him for thinking about him.

After they ate and cleaned up everything, James put away the leftovers for him, then went and got his coat.

“Thank you for the day Q, I needed a normal day with no drama and such, I will appreciate it for a long time.” Q blushed and smiled, then went still with shock when James kissed his cheek before leaving. Q watched James walk down the street from his window then sighed. Why couldn’t this lovely man realize how much he is loved, Q wondered what would happen if he told James how he felt, would he be upset or delighted, would he let Q down gently if he wasn’t interested or just walk away in disgust, it was a definitely something to think about before doing it.

Q got the first DVD of Dr. Who then got dressed in his pajama bottoms and a t shirt and got into bed and started it, finishing his great day with something he enjoyed. Reaching into his nightstand he took out a journal he had yet to write in and decided tonight would be it.

_It’s July 2013 and today I spent pretty much the whole day with someone who deserves so much love and affection but doesn’t seem to ever get it. He is a wonderful man who has a job that doesn’t lend to having real relationships._

_We work at the same place, MI6 and our jobs are quite demanding, and like James, I do not have many or any relationships. To be honest I am tired of being alone, I wonder if James does as well._

_I would do anything to have him as mine; I would pray to be someone he would come to for comfort and love. James cooked me an amazing meal of chicken and pasta, something I could never cook.  He is so enigmatic and handsome and exciting and has the most amazing eyes of ice blue. Seriously I sound like a school girl in love with a rock star, but in most ways this is what it sounds like, a large serious crush. How sad do I sound, and just yesterday I was with this really great guy who is my neighbor and we hooked up and he was amazing but he isn’t James._

It was then his mobile rang and Q picked it up seeing it was Andrew, he set down his pen and journal and answered it.

“Hey Charles, um I need to talk to you, do you have a moment?” Q told him he did. Andrew went on to tell him his ex-boyfriend had returned to him and that he wanted to work it out with him and was that going to piss him off since they only had the one night.

Q smiled to himself and said no, it was fine and to tell his boyfriend that he was a lucky man. He could sense the smile on Andrews face; they talked for a moment longer then said their goodbyes. Now Q knew he could try for James without having issues with Andrew being bothered and that told Q also that Andrew was not the secret admirer.

Q was about to put his mobile away when he got a ping for a text. He saw it was from James.

_“Thank you again for the great day, don’t get too many of those in our line of work, appreciated thank you again Q.” J_

Q smiled and returned the gesture.

“ _Anytime Bond, you are welcome here.” Q_

Q put his mobile away and picked up his journal again.

_Today was definitely a good day!_

He put away the journal and snuggled into his bed and pushed play on his remote, when the music started a large smile was on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Q entered the Branch and pulled out his laptop and powered up, glancing around he noticed everything was going smoothly and he was glad for that.

Eve came down, her heels tapping out on the hard tile flooring, she smiled at him and handed him some paperwork for an acquisition of materials for making guns. It was a large stack but he decided to ignore it and went back to his laptop and the plans he had designed.

It was over an hour when Q got word that James had been sent out to Pakistan by way of India first. R was telling him that she outfitted him with everything Q had set out for him in case he got sent out to the field. He calculated that James had been in the air about 4 hours and it would be another 4 before he would even be near New Delhi.

Q prayed all went well, he had decided to tell James how he felt whether he liked it or not. He looked over the file and saw that he would take a transport from New Delhi to Punjab in Pakistan. Sources had found out there was a terror cell there that had plans to go to London, MI6 had already been tracing the faction here in London but the leader was still in Pakistan.

Q sat in his office and looked over the file once again to see if there was any intel he might uncover that could help. It seemed to him to be a standard mission but in those countries anything could happen. A part of him wished he had told James when he was at his flat, just let him know he was loved and wanted and that he had a reason to come home. As flawed as James was he had a part of him that was so simple and loving and Q wanted to help him express it, to show him how much he did matter outside of MI6.

Q fell asleep at his desk and was woken up by R who told him to go home. She was heading out as well and leaving T in charge, and that he would be contacted as soon as 007 landed. Q nodded and headed home, taking a taxi instead of the tube, as he walked up to his landing and his flat Andrew’s door opened and he and his boyfriend walked out as Andrew locked his door he introduced Q to William. They shook hands and he bade them a good night as he entered his flat.

Then he heard a knock and as he removed his coat he opened his door seeing it was Andrew who handed him a box, he thanked him and shut his door as he ran off to be with his man.

Q put down his satchel and put the box on the table and opened it slowly. Inside was a toy Dalek and it caused Q to giggle like a child. He turned it on and laughed out loud then as it began moving and making sounds. He sat and watched it do its magic for at least twenty minutes before shutting it off and setting it on the mantle with the other gifts.

Taking a long hot shower he fixed himself some tea and heated up what was left of the pasta that James had made for him. He ate and opened his laptop and pulled up James’ tracker that was placed in his upper shoulder. He found it a bright pulsing red dot and smiled, He texted T to see if James had landed as he waited for a response he ate his meal and surfed the web for something he could buy James, just something that might make him smile like a new scarf, of course he probably didn’t want to spend as much as James would but he thought something from Burberry would make him smile.

His mobile pinged and the text from T was a bit odd.

_Q, he has landed and is on his way to Pak. His contact wasn’t the same person who was listed in the file. Seems odd. T_

Q frowned and got dressed and grabbed his laptop and decided to just rest at Q branch, so he wouldn’t miss a thing.

T woke him up on his couch and said James had been in contact, Q was up quickly and headed to the mainframe.

James’ tracker was blinking and bright red. Q ate a croissant that someone brought and drank his tea; he had his com in his ear just in case.

It was over 3 hours till James was in contact, He yelled into the com and Q responded.

“007 what is happening?” James growled that he was under fire, his contact turned on him, Q didn’t flinch but found his location on the large screen and told him that he had an out that was 3 meters away to his right.

He saw his tracker moving and could hear the rapid fire of the guns. It was then that he heard it, a yell and a slump and James growling in pain. Q bit his lip and yelled at James.

“Are you hit 007, what is going on?” James yelled at him as well saying yes I am hit.” Q was typing furiously and telling James to hold on as best he can; he was getting an evac out to him, with medical team. The whole of Q branch could hear the shots coming and going and the Pakistan language being screamed out.

“007 evac is 5 minutes away, hold tight help is coming.” He could hear James firing off shots and as he moved he could tell James was sluggish.

“They better hurry Q, I am bleeding out from my chest, and breathing is getting hard.” Q held back his emotions and screamed at the evac to fucking hurry, agent is injured. James smiled hearing Q screaming profanities at the team.

“007 3 meters south and your car is there, can you make it?” James stood up clutching the wound and did his best to get there but fell as a shot came out of nowhere and he heard James fall to the ground and cry out.

“007 report!...007!!!” Q was yelling loudly. He screamed at the evacs to get him out! They reported back that they had 007 and that he had back and chest wounds. Q could hear James labored breath as they dragged him to the car, shots being fired and bullets flying around.

“007 can you talk to me?” Q was trying not to sound frantic. James finally spoke as they worked on him, the car bouncing as it went over holes and debris.

“Q, not sure how long or if even…” he coughs and Q could hear that he was probably coughing up blood, “Q, I wanted to thank you for the normal afternoon, and… that you loved all the gifts I sent you.” Q’s eyes went wide and he felt tears forming.

“That was you Bond, you sent me those gifts.. you come home so I can thank you proper…I demand it!”  He heard James laugh then cough and sputter.

“I don’t think there is a coming home Q, but if there is, would you like to go out to dinner?” Q laughed and told him yes, of course he would.

“Q, if I don’t, just wanted you to know, you’re it, you are the one and I don’t care who hears it…I care about you and…” he stopped talking as medic started screaming he is crashing. Q kept his eyes on James tracking signal counting the beats as they slowed down then stopped. Medic came onto the com saying agent down.

Everyone looked at Q, who pulled out his com and slowly walked to his office and shut the door and fogged the window.

He sat down and rubbed his face, this whole time it was James, and he lost him now, he wasn’t sure what to feel or do, but the tears fell down his face. James did all that for him to make him smile and feel loved but Q never got the chance to tell him he was loved as well.

R knocked on his door and when he didn’t answer she used her emergency key and went inside to find him with his head on his desk sobbing. She shut the door and went over to him and pulled him into her arms. She told him James was good at resurrection and to keep the faith.  He nodded and leaned back wiping his face clear of tears.

R sent him home, he dropped his satchel and coat and walked into the bedroom and kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed. Grabbing a pillow he cradles it against his chest and softly cries.

It wasn’t long that he was asleep and having a fitful dream, he could see James reaching for him but he just couldn’t reach him and he saw James falling further and further down the hole, he screamed out his name and woke himself up. He sat up and took his glasses his off then undressed and put on something more comfortable. He climbed back into bed when his mobile pinged it was Eve sending him a text saying she couldn’t believe James was gone again, but she really didn’t believe it and to keep good thoughts.

He put his mobile down and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers all around him then placed his fingers on his Q necklace.

Whispering to himself for James to come home to him, pleading for one more resurrection. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised a reader... a happy ending .

 

Q stayed home for a week, R said it was fine, she had told M that Q had the flu and wouldn’t be able to work and that he could be reached by mobile and his laptop, Q thanked her and she said that Eve was also in the know but wouldn’t let M know the real reason.

Q stayed inside, he ordered takeaway when he felt the need to eat, but it wasn’t often. He would stand in the shower and cry as he leaned his head onto the tiles.

He never got the chance to tell him how he felt, taking a deep breath he had to stop doing this and move on, it’s not like they were in a relationship or anything, he was acting like a child.

After a week Q went back to work, no one asked and he didn’t divulge any feelings or thoughts on the matter of James. R came to him later in the day in a rush.

She was breathing hard as she handed Q the intel.

“This just came in, the team bringing back 007’s body has been hijacked, everyone’s dead and 007’s body is missing.” Q frowned and looked at her as if she lost her mind.

“What do you mean his body is missing, who would take a body?”

R just shrugged, Q told her to put a few people on it, they had to find his body, Q needed to find his body and he needed the closer.

Three months later and still nothing, Q could see that R and her team were tired so he sent them home after a long day of searching. Q packed up his satchel and got his coat and powered down his laptop putting it inside. He got a taxi so he could think, once he was home, he put away his coat and satchel, then started water for tea as he got undressed.

As he pulled on his t shirt he headed into the kitchen and fixed up his mug and waited for the water to heat up. He heard a knock on his door, not really wanting any visitors he looked through the peep hole first and seeing it was Andrew he unarmed the flat and opened the door.

“There you are, I’ve been hoping you would be home, would you happen to have any boxes, William and I are moving to a bigger flat.” Q smiled but shook his head no; he hasn’t had any in a while.

“I am pleased you two are working out so well, but sorry no boxes, I haven’t moved in a very long time.” Andrew could tell Q wasn’t happy, he could see the dark circles under his eyes.

“Well, had to ask, do you need anything we were about to go get something to eat, we could bring you back something?” Q shook his head no, but thanked him. Andrew smiled and said goodbye, Q did as well then shut his door.

The kettle began singing, so he fixed himself some tea. Sipping it as he walked over to his windows to look outside, he watched as the street lamps came on one by one. Thoughts of James once again ran through his mind and the what ifs began and it only made him sadder.  

He walked over to the mantle and looked at the gifts, they caused tears to fall. What if James had come home and they had gotten together and had a real relationship. He sat down and chuckled as he thought of James being domestic and having a cat with him.

James washing dishes or doing laundry; was quite amusing to Q and he just couldn’t see it. The nights and what they would have held plagued his mind when he was in bed. Would James had been a thorough lover, tender or rough, would he be gentle with Q or just take him. Q put his head to the mantle and sighed.

He went to bed but he didn’t sleep well, he was thankful that he didn’t have to work in the morning.

 

It was around 9 am when Q woke, he relieved himself and brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror and had hoped the rest would make him look better but he was wrong. Closed his eyes and shook his head then washed his face, deciding what to do today.

He was thinking about just going back to bed when there was a knock on his door. Padding over he looked through the peephole and saw it was Andrew he opened it up after disarming.

“Hi was outside and someone dropped this off for you, I told them I would bring it up.” He handed Q a medium sized box, he was surprised to see it.

“Who was it?” Q asked as he looked the box over. Andrew just stated it was the postman. Q thanked him and shut the door as Andrew left.

He sat down on his couch and looked the box over again. This couldn’t be a gift, because James is dead.

He thought it wouldn’t hurt to see what was in it, so he carefully opened the box and pulled back the paper only to find a frame with no picture in it.

He looked for a note and was pleased there was one, He gasped when he read it.

“ _Let’s fill this with a beautiful memory! J_

_p.s open your door!_

Q put the frame down and ran to his door and opened it and began crying when he saw James standing there. He launched himself into his arms and was rewarded with James holding him close. James breathed him in, carrying him back into his flat and kicking the door shut.

James smiled as Q covered his face with kisses, he sat down and Q straddled his lap, touching him to see if he was real.

“How, I don’t understand, you were stated as dead?” James laughed, then got serious as he touched Q’s face.

“R gave me that pill you developed, the one that makes you seem dead. She knew it was past prototype but you had not given it the go ahead. For some reason she had a really bad feeling about that mission and turns out she was right.”

Q hugged him tight whispering that he would recommend her for a raise and give her a large bouquet of flowers. James smiled and laid Q down on the couch partially covering him. Q moaned and touched his scarred face.

James kissed him softly on his lips, as he leaned on his elbows running his fingers through his soft dark hair.

“Can I thank you proper for the gifts now?” James softly laughed and kissed him again.

“You are right now, this is right proper.” Q shook his head no.

“No I want to really thank you, because they mean a lot to me as do you.” James nuzzled his neck and kissed his way up to his ear and then his lips.

“We have all night to for that Q right now I just want to be normal and hold you.” Q nodded as his fingers touch James jawline.

“The couch will not be comfortable for long, lets at lease go lay on the bed.” James agreed and sat up then helped Q up, they went to the bedroom and disrobed, Q saw the scar from the latest gunshot, and gently he reached and touched it. He looked at James who smiled and put a hand to his cheek. Q leaned in and kissed the scar tenderly, James slid a hand into his dark hair.

They stood there in their boxers, Q kissed across his chest, finding each scar and pressing kisses on them, wishing them away.

James lifted up Q’s face and traces a finger across his lips.

“I love you.” Q could see it on James face that he meant it and it wasn’t a seduction and it humbled him that this man could give himself over so easily to him. James pulled him close and kissed him, tasting his lips, taking Q’s moans into his own body.

Between kisses he could hear Q telling him he loved him, and that he was so happy he was alive.

Q pulled back and James felt bereft at the loss but smiled when he was led to Q’s large bed. He lay next to him and gathered him close to his warm body. Q looked into his blue eyes and whispered again that he loved him; James smiled as he slid a hand around the back of his head and brought him forward for a kiss.

“Did you like your gifts?” Q laughed softly and nodded.

“I adore them, you do know my tastes, and I love you for it.” James moved and pulled Q under him and began kissing him deeply, Q moaned and slid his hands around James body and held him close, he could feel how aroused he was and Q felt the same.

James placed his kisses down his jawline to find he had a sweet spot just under his earlobe; he kissed and bit upon it causing Q to moan out loud. He arched his neck for more as James took liberties upon his flesh.

James was whispering how amazing Q was and beautiful then lifted his head and asked him.

“What is your real name, using Q in bed seems…odd.” Q softly laughed and kissed him.

“Hmmm…I guess this isn’t your charm working but genuine feelings, my name is Will, or William if you prefer.” James thought about it a moment then as he kissed Q on his lips and down his neck he spoke his preference.

“I think…I will call you… when we are alone…I will call you Wills or Will.” James moved his lips down Q’s neck to his collarbone then his chest.

Q laughed then moaned out when James found his nipple and took a bite.

“But when I am angry…I will call you…William.” He said as he took bites of Q’s stomach causing him to jump. With his free hand he takes ahold of his cock and strokes it causing Q to moan.

He runs his tongue across the tip of Q’s cock, tasting the pre cum, Q moans and lifts his head watching him. James winks at him then takes Q into his mouth and begins to suckle his cock. Q felt glorious, James could really work his tongue and it was sending him over the edge so fast.

“James…so hot, please, please don’t stop.” He bucked his hips up against James, who placed an arm over them. Q was so close he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come yet.

“James, so close…so damn close.” James lifted his mouth off of him and sat up. Slowly he stroked Q’s cock and massaged his balls.

“Where is it Q?” Q wasn’t sure what he was talking about till James raised a brow then it dawned on him. He reached over and opened the drawer trying not to moan out too much as James stroked him.

He got the lube and a condom, James took them from him after letting go of his cock. He slicked up his fingers and gently began to fill him with a finger.

Q gasped and moaned out as he gripped the sheets; James watched him and thought he was beautiful; he pumped Q’s cock as he thrusts two fingers inside him.

“Will, you look so amazing and beautiful, cannot wait to love on you thoroughly.” Q looked up at him, his hair all messed up and eyes blown with need.

“James please, love me…now I need you.” Q was reaching for him so James pulled his fingers gently free and wiped them on the sheets then slid on the condom and slicked it up; pushing up Q’s legs he bent down and kissed him deeply. Q kissed him back just as passionately and whimpered his need.

James slowly pushed himself into Q’s tight hole and the pleasure overwhelmed him, Q cried out in pleasure and some pain but it was all worth it to him, he had James loving on him, it’s as if his fantasies had finally come true.

“James…God so good… so big” Q panted and dug his nails into James’s shoulders. His words fueled him to thrust even more deeply; he was kissing Q’s face and neck, driving himself into his body as they were forehead to forehead.

“Will, I love you…stay mine always.” Q nodded as he breathed out a hard breath, sweat was beading on their bodies, and neither of them wanted it to end. Q drove his hips up as James thrusts down. They clung to each other moving their bodies in a hot rhythm.

Q and James moved so in sync it was if they were one, James lifted up on his hands and threw back his head as he drove himself harder and harder, Q reached up and gripped his shoulders and gripped them tightly as he came, spilling himself upon his stomach.

“Jaaaaaames…Ohhh God.” When Q came he tightened on James which sent him over the edge causing his own orgasm, He growled and threw back his head, his muscles flexing he had never had such an intense orgasm before.

“Wills…Jesus Christ…so hot,” He moaned out then breathing hard he fell upon Q, he could feel Q’s cum on his stomach now as well and the sweat, and he didn’t care, all he cared about was Q.

They held each other, his forehead against Q’s they whispered how much they love each other and that it was so good that they were together now.

James rolled to his back against Q’s wishes but did pull him to lie atop him. Q snuggled in holding James as he rested atop his chest. James put one arm behind his head and with his free hand smoothed back Q’s floppy hair as it was damp upon his forehead.

Q just smiled at him, looking as if he had one a big prize and was about to burst to talk about it.

“You look like the cat that got the canary.” Q laughed and nodded.

“I did, I got James Bond, 007 in my bed and my life.” James tapped his nose and smiled.

“You have me, for however long it lasts and I pray it will last a long time.” Q frowned slightly, because he knew the life span of most agents wasn’t long but he prayed James was the exclusion.

“Let’s take a shower and eat, then maybe we could watch some Dr. Who?” Q laughed and got up off of James and held out his hand for him. James took his hand in his own and lifted it up and kissed the back of it then followed him into the shower.

They spent the rest of that night just being together, eating takeaway and watching Dr. Who. Q realized he finally did have his wish, and he prayed it would last forever. James finally had something stable and a partner he knew he could trust and that he could love and would be loved in return.

It was going to be a wild ride.

 

End.


End file.
